Hitting a Home Run
by silenceeverything
Summary: One lucky reporter gets to interview hunky baseball player Danny Messer and see what life is really like in the Messer household. This is completely AU and out there, but please give it a try. yummydantana DxL


Okay, so this is something that has been sitting unfinished on my computer for a really long time like about 10 billion of my other stories. But alas, whilst I should be writing an essay I felt the need to finish it. Here are some things you need to know before you read on...

Firstly. THIS IS COMPLETELY AU. Danny never got injured playing baseball and made it all the way to the majors.  
>Secondly. I've written this (for the first portion at least) in the style of an interview. Sounds weird? Well I've read them before in other fandoms and really enjoyed them and I wanted to try my hand at it with DL. PLEASE GIVE IT A TRY... and tell me what you think. :)<p>

Btw, totally unbetaed, excuse any mistakes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hitting a Home Run - At Home with Danny Messer.<em>**

_When I was offered the chance to interview the gorgeous Danny Messer, I couldn't really say no. Currently riding high in the MLB, playing for the New York Mets he's fulfilling his dreams and by the welcome I get when I press the intercom to the luxury townhouse opposite Central Park, he's reaping the benefits too. Central Park is quite literally across the street and I'm told that the master bedroom has an incredible view. I'm a little nervous about meeting Danny's wife, Lindsay Messer – not much is known about her besides the fact that she's an NYPD Detective and had no idea who Danny actually was when she crashed into him on the sidewalk (that's how they met), but she's not home yet. She's out picking up their eldest son, Dominic from his pre-school and has taken their youngest, Luca, with her in case he disrupted the interview. _

_The setting however, is quite informal and I hope that they won't let me interrupt their normal afternoon routine because this interview is all about getting to know Danny Messer, the family man, with a bit of the baseball player thrown in there for good measure. Danny, thankfully, also got the message about relaxed and is wearing a pair of casual jeans and a plain white tee. It's apparent throughout their home that the well-publicised contract Danny signed to stay with the Mets (the third highest ever) has been put to good, yet subtle use. Yes, the house is in an incredible location, but inside it's not some art-deco show piece – it's a family home that is thoroughly used and loved. _

_As Danny is grabbing some glasses from the cupboard, there's a jangle of keys in the lock before a tune of excitable chatter fills the air. Lindsay's home with the boys and Danny's mood seems to elevate even more. Whilst Lindsay's taking off Luca's shoes near the front door, Dominic bounds into the room and up into Danny's arms, waving some pictures in his face that he made that day at preschool. With sandy, blonde, curly hair and blue eyes, Dominic really does look like Danny and it's obvious he worships the ground he walks on. _

_Before I know it, Dominic is at my feet holding out his hand for me to shake. "I'm Dominic Joseph Messer, but you can call me Dom like my Mommy and Daddy." I shake his hand, and return the sentiment. "I'm called Dominic because my Nonna and Poppa are Italian and Daddy wanted my name to sound Italian and my middle name is Joseph because of my Uncle Joey but he lives in Montanana." He continues, pausing for breath and allowing Danny to correct him with a simple "Montana, bud." _

_It's at this point that Lindsay makes her appearance. Rarely giving interviews and maintaining a demanding job means that most only catch a glimpse of her at Danny's games, which she tries to attend as often as possible, when work permits. Lindsay is walking at a very slow pace, and she is not alone. At her feet, wobbling along on his own two feet whilst sporting a huge grin is 13 month-old Luca. "He's only just taken his first steps so he's still a little unsturdy," Danny explains crouching down in front of his younger son. "Luca, can you say hi?" Danny asks, scooping up his son and encouraging him to speak to me. A string of syllables come out, all mashed together. _

_What is clear is that they are a completely normal family unit, with Danny and Lindsay raising two excitable little boys who are just thriving off their life in New York. It's no surprise that Danny later tells me "I hate leaving them for long periods. New York is our home." Lindsay hands each of the boys a snack before insisting that Danny and I go into the family room to do the main portion of the interview. The boys follow us in and are determined to answer any questions that I ask._

_**Danny, 2012 is the franchise's 50**__**th**__** anniversary. This is a special season, no?**_

_Dominic: They gonna have a party._

_Lindsay comes in with drinks for us all and tells the boys to let Danny get on with his interview. They quieten down a bit, but nothing can stop their chatty personalities from shining through. _

_Danny: Of course the season's special, but we're just gonna try and play even better than last season. Give the fans something to celebrate. _

_Dominic: Daddy's gon' win._

_**Do you find it hard balancing spending time with your family, training and spending time as part of the team?**_

_Danny: My family is so supportive of me. I've never felt like I'm letting them down, but of course I wish I could spend more time with them. Doesn't any parent or husband who has work? I love baseball but I don't like the way work gets in the way of family just like anybody else. _

_Dominic: I love baseball and my Daddy is the bestest ever at it._

_A big fat sloppy kiss is placed on Danny's cheek from Dominic. Luca is bouncing at his feet, eager to join in. _

_On the next page, more questions about his support system… with a little more interruption from Dominic and Luca. _

"I like it honey," Lindsay said, placing the magazine down on the bedside table and then snuggling back up against her half-asleep husband.

"Good," He muttered, placing a slow kiss against her lips.

"I gotta get up." She almost whined, unwrapping his arms from around her before wrestling with the covers. "You're lucky the boys aren't up yet – you know what they'd be like once they realised it was a Saturday and you were at home all day,"

"Hey, they just love their Daddy,"

Lindsay sent him a look, before hauling herself out of bed and walking into their ensuite, grabbing Danny's boxers off the floor and flinging them back into the bedroom at him. "You're cutting it fine, baby. Soon the boys are gonna start wondering why they've gotta wear pyjama's when you don't. Luca already takes his clothes off enough," She added, her voice fading as she shut the bathroom door and turned on the shower.

Half an hour later, when Lindsay emerged, her hair dry and donned in work appropriate clothes, Danny was still lying in bed doing… nothing. "Are we planning on getting up today?" She wondered, leaning over and placing a sweet kiss on her husband's lips. A shriek was elicited from her lips as Danny grabbed the back of her legs and pulled her down on top of him amidst a protest of giggles.

"Are you sure you're a cop? You're too sexy to be a cop..." He trailed off, running a hand through her hair.

"Stop it... you're making my work clothes feel dirty. How is the DA gonna react when I'm testifying in court, yet all I can think of is your hands groping my butt?"

Danny let out a choked scoff. "Well I gotta start somewhere right? I mean how else am I gonna convince you to let us try for our little girl?" Lindsay leant down and gave him a soft kiss, cupping his cheeks in her hands.

"Baby." She started. "Remember Luca, your little boy? Who is 15-months-old and spewing out new words every day? And then there's Dominic who currently has a 100% dry pants record this month... Remember them?"

"I know honey, and I love them... I do. They're my boys; I just want my baby girl." He said, puckering his lips for a kiss. Lindsay obliged, placing a kiss on his lips before sitting up. She smiled down at him before climbing off his abs and heading back into the walk-in-wardrobe.

When she appeared once again, Danny had a new bed-mate. Dominic was lying across his bare chest, resting a hand against Danny's morning stubble. "You two are making Mommy wanna get back into bed." She said, walking over and running a hand through Dominic's hair. "Hi," She cooed at him, leaning down and pressing tender kisses against his forehead. "I'm gonna go put breakfast on, come down when you're ready," She added, heading out of the room and down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Do you think if we don't get up Mommy'll bring us the food?" Danny asked, really not feeling inclined to get out of bed.

Dominic sighed. "No."

"You're killin' me with your one liners," He said, hauling both of them out of bed. As much as he wanted a girl, Danny was happy with his family. Reading the article the previous night had reminded him of that, just as snuggling in bed with his eldest for the first time that week had. But still… he was sure someone had said three was the perfect number...

* * *

><p>Thoughts? Comments? Likey? No likey?<p>

Thanks ex oh.


End file.
